Natal yang Berbeda
by synchromeshade
Summary: untuk qunnyv19 — Gen. Pemandangan itu, badai salju yang tengah menerpa Hogwarts dan membuat semua penghuninya memilih berdiam diri di dalam ruangan, seperti tengah melambangkan suasana hatinya yang semakin lama semakin memburuk jika teringat hari Natal sudah semakin dekat. OS.


_**Prompt**__: [Harry Potter, Gen] magical illustrations — happiness  
__**Requested by**__: qunnyv19  
__**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrin__g__ement is intended._

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Dia menyandarkan punggung pada pinggiran jendela. Kedua kaki dinaikkan dan dia memeluk lutut dengan tangannya. Pandangannya tidak sekali pun lepas menatap ke arah luar jendela menara asrama. Dapat dilihatnya hujan salju tengah turun dengan deras. Butiran-butiran salju seolah turun berarakan tanpa menimbulkan jeda, sehingga seperti tengah membentuk tirai berwarna putih bersih; berhenti hanya ketika menyentuh permukaan tanah dan melapisinya laksana sebuah permadani putih tebal.

Dia mencondongkan kepala sedikit hingga ujung hidungnya hampir menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela. Bunga es menghiasi pinggiran jendela dan membentuk pola-pola rumit tak beraturan. Dia sempat tergidik atas udara dingin yang berembus; menyelinap dari lubang sempit antara jendela dan dinding batu.

Ditatapnya kini penuh minat ke arah halaman Hogwarts. Warna putih mendominasi. Ketiadaan jejak-jejak kaki yang biasanya menapaki halaman yang bersalju membuat semuanya seperti tanpa noda. Bahkan dari tempatnya, pondok Hagrid tidak tampak sama sekali.

Pemandangan itu—badai salju yang tengah menerpa Hogwarts dan membuat semua penghuninya memilih berdiam diri di dalam ruangan—seperti tengah melambangkan suasana hatinya.

Suasana hati yang semakin lama semakin memburuk jika teringat hari Natal yang semakin dekat.

Dan artinya adalah dia _harus _kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu.

Sirius Black dilahirkan di keluarga berdarah murni. _Hell_, hanya dengan mendengar nama keluarganya saja para penyihir tahu akan hal itu—tahu siapa dirinya.

Black ... nama keluarga yang dikatakan salah satu keluarga berdarah murni di komunitas dunia sihir. Nama yang juga melambangkan betapa gelapnya keadaan di mana dia tumbuh.

Sirius tidak pernah suka lahir di keluarganya. Dia tidak seperti Regulus yang membanggakan diri sebagai anggota keluarga Black. Ibunya—Walburga—bukan sekali dua kali mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cocok lahir dan menyandang nama keluarga itu. Ibunya selalu bersikap menganak-emaskan Regulus dan tidak memedulikan keberadaannya.

Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa pada akhirnya Sirius menjadi semakin memberontak atas tradisi kuno keluarga Black. Dia tidak ingin disamakan seperti kedua orangtua dan adiknya; dingin, angkuh, dan berharga diri tinggi serta hanya memikirkan pentingnya kemurnian darah. Dia tidak berniat untuk menapaki jejak yang sama dengan masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Sirius merasa jauh lebih bangga karena menjadi satu-satunya Black yang diseleksi masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

Sirius tidak menyesali hal itu—menyesali bahwa kedua orangtuanya marah besar atas pilihannya. Bahkan jika saja bisa, Sirius tidak ingin ada hubungan sedikit pun dengan keluarga itu.

Tapi ... apa yang didengarnya dari pepatah membuatnya tidak mudah melupakan asalnya. Darah jauh lebih kental daripada air. Walau seberapa keras pun keinginan untuk tidak ada hubungan dengan keluarga Black, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa setiap kali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Sirius masih memiliki ciri-ciri fisik dari keluarga itu.

Sirius menggeram pelan di tengah kamar asrama yang begitu sepi. Dia menatap sengit ke arah amplop di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ujung lembaran perkamen sedikit menyembul dari dalam amplop. Dia kembali teringat akan isi surat yang diterimanya satu minggu lalu; alasan terbesar yang membuatnya ingin melemparkan kutukan mematikan kepada burung hantu pengantar surat tersebut dan mengumpankan bangkainya ke seekor hipoggriff.

Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan merayakan Natal bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Hah! Sirius ingin tertawa ketika pertama kali membaca surat itu. Walburga Black bahkan tidak peduli dengan Natal. Dia sangat yakin kalau itu hanyalah sebuah alasan supaya bisa menceramahinya dengan aturan dan tradisi sebagai seorang penerus keluarga.

"... Kau tidak mulai berkemas, Padfoot?"

Sedikit terkejut karena tidak mengira ada orang lain di dalam ruangan, Sirius hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Dipeganginya erat-erat pinggiran jendela; mengutuk pelan di bawah desah napasnya.

"Prongs!"

Terdengar James terkekeh dan nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dengan kikuk. Pemuda itu berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, menenteng mantel bepergian tebal di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" James bertanya sembari mengempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. "Melamun seperti seseorang baru saja merampok kopermu dan mengisinya dengan Bom Kotoran."

"Diam, James!"

James kembali terkekeh. Sepasang mata _hazel_ yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu berkilat jahil. Namun setelah menyadari dia tidak sedikit pun sedang ingin bercanda, James perlahan terdiam. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Remus.

"Tapi, sungguh," ujar James, "apa yang membuatmu melamun seperti tadi? Kita seharusnya mulai berkemas, Padfoot! Kereta beberapa jam lagi akan berangkat. Kau tidak ingin ditinggalkan di sini, bukan?"

Sirius tidak langsung memberikan respons. Kedua matanya sempat melebar sesaat mengepalkan kedua tangan. Sungguh, terkadang ketidakpekaan James terhadap sekeliling tidak hanya menuai keheranan dari Remus melainkan juga dirinya. Apa James lupa dengan keadaan keluarganya? Apa terlalu sibuk mengajak Lily Evans berkencan sampai James lupa kalau ini Sirius tidak akan pulang?

Ditariknya napas panjang dua kali sebelum Sirius akhirnya menggeleng. _Lupakan_, katanya kepada diri sendiri. _Mungkin James memang lupa._

"Aku kali ini tidak akan pulang, Prongs," kata Sirius. "Natal kali ini aku akan menghabiskannya di Hogwarts, ingat? Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berkemas. Tidak ada gunanya, kautahu."

James tampak sedikit terkejut. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. James mengacak rambutnya sampai menjadi lebih berantakan. Satu kebiasaan yang sangat dikenal Sirius. Dilihatnya James beranjak dari tempat tidur Remus, berdiri di sampingnya, dan mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya. Pemuda itu kini tertawa keras.

"Tidak ada temanku yang akan melewatkan hari Natal seorang diri terlebih berada di Hogwarts." James mengeratkan lengannya sampai dia sempat meringis. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu karena kau akan melewatkan hari Natal bersamaku, Padfoot! Jadi ... berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil dan mulailah berkemas!"

Akan tetapi, Sirius tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan James. Dia hanya menatap temannya seperti ada telinga dan hidung tambahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala James. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; terlihat begitu bingung sampai membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Kerutan muncul di kening James. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau mengatakan apa barusan?" Sirius balik bertanya.

"Err ... menyuruhmu berkemas?" Sirius menggelengkan kepala. "Apa? Yang mana lebih tepatnya?"

Sirius kini mendesah dan mengabaikan bagaimana sepasang mata _hazel_ itu kini membesar seperti menyerupai sepasang mata rusa.

"Melewatkan Natal bersama denganmu. Apa sekarang kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Ah!" James berseru seolah nada suaranya yang terkesan mencemooh tadi mengingatkan pemuda itu. "Aku menanyakan kepada ayah dan ibuku apa boleh mengajakmu menginap selama liburan musim dingin dan mereka mengiyakan. _Well_, kau tahu ... setelah kau mengatakan isi surat yang dikirimkan kepadamu tempo hari. Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah memberitahumu tiga hari lalu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai hal itu, Potter!"

Kedua mata James kembali melebar. "Sungguh? Aku ingat sudah memberitahumu!" sanggahnya tidak ingin kalah. Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah James. "Tapi terserah"—James mengibaskan tangan—"Sekarang kau harus berkemas. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!"

Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Dengan rapalan mantra dan ayunan tongkat sihir James, Sirius mendapati pakaiannya dikemas ke dalam koper.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan protes tatkala pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya memasuki kereta Hogwarts Express yang akan membawa mereka ke London. Dia masih memproses apa yang terjadi sehingga hanya bisa membalas ucapan 'Selamat menikmati liburan!' dari Remus dan Peter dengan lambaian tangan yang kaku. Ragu apakah pendengarannya salah mendengar kalau kedua sahabatnya itu akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Potter.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, di sinilah Sirius Black kini berada; duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan rumah keluarga Potter bersama kedua orangtua James di pagi hari yang tenang; menikmati hidangan hari Natal yang tampak begitu lezat dan membuat mulut siapa pun berair karenanya.

Mr dan Mrs Potter memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Mr Potter menjabat tangannya dan memberikan senyum ramah sebelum mereka ber-Dis-Apparate dari gang sempit di luar Stasium King's Cross. Sebuah pelukan diberikan Mrs Potter saat dia sampai di rumah ini.

Sampai sekarang pun Sirius masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan wanita itu.

Sirius tidak pernah merasakan Natal seperti yang dialaminya di rumah keluarga Potter. Perayaan Natal di keluarga Black memang dipenuhi sajian makanan yang enak. Namun dia tidak menemukan adanya percakapan ringan di meja makan. Sirius, kedua orangtuanya, dan Regulus hanya akan duduk di sana dan makan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Orion dan Walburga Black kembali ke kamar mereka.

Tidak ada pohon Natal atau hadiah yang diberikan. Tidak ada keriuhan seperti yang dilakukan James seperti tadi pagi ketika menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari Natal. Tidak ada hiasan Natal dan mistletoe yang digantung di perapian atau di depan pintu. Suasana Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua-Belas lebih mirip seperti pemakaman dibandingkan dengan sebuah rumah.

Dingin dan ... suram.

Dan tentu saja Sirius tidak pernah menyukainya.

Namun di sini—di tempat yang justru bukan rumahnya—Sirius menemukan bagaimana seharusnya Natal dirayakan. Ada pohon cemara yang dihiasnya bersama James dan Mr Potter berdiri di sudut di dekat perapian ruang keluarga. Ada tumpukan hadiah di kaki pohon Natal; siap untuk dibuka. Ada perayaan, percakapan, dan tawa terdengar di ruang makan. Mr dan Mrs Potter tidak segan-segan untuk mengajaknya berbicara tanpa ada kesan kalau dia adalah orang asing di rumah itu. Kedua orang itu bahkan sempat mengatakan seperti mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya saat hari Natal Sirius merasa ... bahagia.

Dia merasa bahwa beginilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga.

"_Padfoot_!"

Sirius mengerjapkan mata dan memfokuskan kembali perhatian pada sekeliling. Dapat dilihatnya James menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Perbincangan antara James dan Mr Potter—serta tawa pelan dari Mrs Potter—entah sejak kapan tidak lagi terdengar. Ketiga orang itu kini mengamatinya.

"Kau tahu," James memulai, "belakangan ini kau begitu sering melamun. Apa kau yakin kau sedang tidak dimantrai seseorang? Salah satu gadis Ravenclaw yang selalu mengajakmu pergi ke Hogsmeade, mungkin?"

"Oh, diamlah, Prongs," gumam Sirius. Dia menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua matanya. "Tidak ada yang memantraiku. Kaupikir aku bodoh sampai tidak menyadari ada yang melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

James tertawa pelan, begitu juga Mr Potter. Sirius dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena merasa malu. Dengan cepat dia menyambar gelas pialanya dan menyesap Jus Labu dingin dalam tegukan besar.

Jamuan makan di hari Natal berlangsung dengan cepat. Mrs Potter kemudian mengajak mereka ke ruang keluarga. Sebuah nampan besar berisi gelas-gelas Butterbeer besar dan kue-kue beraroma lezat—yang dibawa Mrs Potter—diletakkan di dekat tumpukan hadiah. Sirius berhasil melahap beberapa potong kue jahe sebelum membuka hadiah Natal bersama James sambil menunggu kedatangan Remus dan Peter.

"Apa yang kaudapat dari Remus?" James bertanya. Sirius tidak luput melihat hadiah dari Remus untuk James sudah dibuka oleh pemuda itu. "Lihatlah! Aku mendapat buku mengenai Transfigurasi."

Sudut bibir Sirius sedikit terangkat membentuk seringai melihat James mengayunkan buku tebal di tangannya. Dibukanya hadiah dari Remus. Suara kertas pembungkus hadiah yang dirobek terdengar cukup keras.

"Apa yang kaudapat, Padfoot?"

Sirius tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kedua matanya tidak bisa dipalingkan dari benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Digerakkannya ujung jari dan menelusuri pinggiran yang terbuat dari besi dengan hiasan timbul dari sulur-sulur tanaman berwarna emas. Empat pasang mata balas menatapnya sembari tersenyum dan tertawa bisu ketika Sirius menyapukan ujung jari pada permukaannya yang halus. Wajah-wajah di foto itu tampak begitu senang.

Dia ingat kapan foto—berisi dirinya dan ketiga Marauder saling merangkul bahu—itu diambil. Sirius juga ingat bagaimana setelah foto itu diambil, dia menghabiskan malam bulan purnama untuk pertama kalinya bersama ketiga sahabatnya di _Shrieking Shank_ dalam wujud Animagus.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan Sirius; mengingatkannya akan banyak hal yang sudah dilakukannya bersama ketiga orang itu. Sirius bahkan berani bertaruh kalau apa yang dilakukan Marauder selama ini bisa membuatnya dikeluarkan dari keluarga Black jika kedua orangtuanya mendengar.

"... Apa hadiahmu, Padfoot?"

Sirius mendongakkan kepala dan menyadari jika James sudah beringsut mendekatinya; berhasil mengintip hadiah apa yang diberikan sang _werewolf_. Kening pemuda di hadapannya sedikit berkerut.

"Remus memberimu sebuah foto?" tanya James. "Bukankah itu foto ..."

Dia memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. "Yeah," Sirius menegaskan. "Tapi ini bukan sekadar foto biasa, kau tahu."

Salah satu alis James kini terangkat karena bingung. Sirius dapat merasakan otot-otot bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman.

"Ini adalah foto keluargaku," katanya dalam suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar James.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum dia melihat James tersenyum dan menghadiahinya sebuah pelukan.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Dannnn ... akhirnya satu utang saya selesai! Maaf ya Qunny, hadiah natalnya amat sangat terlambat, orzorz. Rada tidak puas di sana-sini dan semoga fanfiksi ini sesuai dengan prompt__ #ngumpet_

_By the way, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review ;)_


End file.
